Always
by Hero Fallen
Summary: A short oneshot about what Beth did when she was pinned at her apartment. Spoilers for the movie. Oneshot.


I JUST saw Cloverfield today. I thought it was one of the best movies ever, IMO. This is a REALLY short version of what I thought Beth had done when the attack happened and she was pinned to the floor by the bar. Sorry it's so short and sorta all over the place.

* * *

Her eyes slowly opened as pain shot through her. She had been laying in bed, thinking, when out of nowhere her lights shut off and it felt like an earthquake. When she got out of bed to investigate, her building felt like it was falling. And that's all she remembered. 

It took a moment for her eyes to adjust. Her room was trashed. Debris was everywhere. 'I have to get up. I have to see what happened'.

But, when she tried to move, excruciating pain shot through her shoulder and traveled down the rest of her body. She limply rolled her head over and saw a bar sticking out of her shoulder. A cry escaped her lips and she quickly looked away.

'I'm going to die.' She thought to herself. 'No one knows I'm here. I'm going to lay here and die.'

When she opened her eyes, she could see her cell phone laying a few feet away from her. She reached out with her uninjured arm. Her finger tips scraped the phone, teasingly. Her breath quickened as she tried not to cry out in pain as she tried to pull her body over just a little.

Finally, she had the phone in her grasp. Begging God it still worked, she flipped it open, and she was met with her wallpaper. But who was she going to call? Knowing she should call 911, she dialed in somebody else's number.

Taking a deep breath, she placed the phone to her ear. The ringing echoed inside of her head. It seemed like forever before he answered. When he did, all she could do was let out a sob for a hello.

"Beth? Beth, where are you?" He asked her desperately. There was noise and screaming in the distance.

"Rob…" Beth sobbed his name. "What happened? What's going on? I don't know! I'm scared!"

"Beth! Beth, calm down!" He pleaded her, desperation hinting in his voice.

"I'm stuck. I can't move." She said, quietly.

"What do you mean you're stuck?" He asked her.

"Rob! Rob! We have to keep moving. Let's go, now!" Beth could barely hear Hudd's voice in the background. "Who are you talking to."

"Beth!" Rob answered. "Now, what do you mean you're stuck? Stuck where?" When Beth didn't answer, he yelled her name desperately.

"I'm…in my apartment…" She answered weakly. "It hurts too bad…too much blood…Rob, I can't move…" She sobbed.

"I'll come find you, okay? I'm going to come for you." Beth heard screaming and crashing before his end of the phone became quiet.

"No." She said into the phone. She hung up and redialed his number. She needed to hear his voice. Didn't want to be alone.

"Hi! You've reached Rob Hawkins. I'm not here at the moment, so please leave a message." Beth cringed at the piercing beep.

"Rob…please." She said, quietly. "I need your help. I…I can't move…it hurts, Rob, it hurts really bad…I'm bleeding…a lot. I-I don't know…don't know what happened. I'm trapped." It was getting harder and harder for her to concentrate on taking. All she wanted to do was fall asleep. "I don't want…I don't want to be alone. I think I'm going to die." She said with a sudden realization of fear. "Hurry."

She hung up and let the phone drop down next to her. As it hit the ground, she slowly slipped into unconsciousness.

"Beth…" The name seemed to be whispered by her ear and her eyes shot open. She could see Rob standing at the other end of the room. "Beth…"

"Rob?" She asked. But, he just stood there and watched her with a blank expression. "Please."

"Hold on." He said to her.

"I'm sorry." She sobbed. "I'm sorry." She closed her eyes, but when he opened them, he was gone. "Rob." She whispered as she looked around frantically. "Rob!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. "Rob!"

She could hardly remember the next couple of hours. She tried desperately to stay awake and not fall asleep. But, it was no use. She did anyway.

There was crying. Someone was by her. More than one person. 'Not another illusion.' She thought to herself. When she slowly opened her eyes he was by her. A desperate and shocked expression on his face. He was dirty and sweaty, and had blood trailing down the side of his face.

"Rob?"

"Shhh, Beth. You're okay. You're going to be okay." He assured her, placing a hand on her forehead comfortingly.

"Is it really you?" She asked.

"Yeah. Don't worry. It's me. I found you." He told her.

"You came back for me." She said, weakly. Her hand moved up to his shoulder weakly.

"Of course I did, Beth." He told her. "I always will. Always."

* * *

A lot of people didn't like the movie. Mostly because of the motion sickness and the way it was filmed. I LOVED the way it was filmed, like a home video. I never felt so invovled in a movie before. So what about the motion sickness. I'm a fourteen year old girl who refuses to go on rollercoasters because of the motion sickness and I handled it. I got a little stomache, but the was mainly from the excitement and whatnot. Well, I liked the movie. I can't believed they all died! I'm pretty sure Rob and Beth died at the end, though. Did they? Omg, I can't stop thinking about the last few seconds. When the rocks blocked the view of the camer and you can hear them scream I love you before everything ends. That was the best scene ever! It left me shaking and with butterflies. My second favorite scene was in the tunnel and Hudd was talking about flaming homeless people. I loved Hudd.  
I am thinking abiut doing a fic picking up where the movie left off, and Rob and Beth are alive (I don't know if they died or not). 


End file.
